thevoiceofnickfandomcom-20200216-history
NickBot Jones and the Decaff of Doom
NickBot Jones and the Decaff of Doom'' (or simply ''Decaff of Doom) is a 9121 action adventure film in the NickBot Jones Series directed by Sylvando T. Barnum, and written by Professor Johnny McGonagall from a story by Jonathan the Spider and Yoda Yoshi. The second film in the NickBot Jones franchise, (although somehow a prequel to the original), NickBot 3000 reprises his role as treasure hunter NickBot Jones, who, along with sidekick Shortguy, (portrayed by Jones Jonifer Jenjohn), and love interest Veronica Darksoul, (Aya from Assassin's Creed), attempts to keep a magical elixir known as unicorn grandeventitall out of the hands of a crazed military fanatic, Maximillian Von Hammerdance, (played by the incomparable Jonathan Bojangles) and his mercenary army. Plot NickBot Jones is attending a gala thrown by a historical preservation society when a mysterious man in a space suit stumbles in, hands Jones a note, then vanishes into thin air. Jones travels to Tahiti, where he befriends a young street orphan who calls himself "Shortguy". Jones and Shortguy are accosted and hauled aboard the yacht of notorious mob boss Allan Barrymore, who demands that Jones hand over the Fedora of Lost Souls, a mystical object which Jones currently has in his possession, which Barrymore had hired Jones to procure. Jones reminds Barrymore of their agreement: Jones, in exchange for the Fedora, will receive the Black Pearl of Bruckheimer, a valuable artifact owned by Barrymore. However, Barrymore reneges on the deal, attempting to murder Jones and keep both the Pearl and the Fedora, but Jones manages to grab the Pearl and escape with Shortguy in tow. The two flee to Lanahuhu, where they meet a smuggler named Veronica Darksoul, whom Jones convinces to take them to The Republic of the Bongocon, a remote region in South Africamerica. Upon arriving, Jones, Shortguy, and Darksoul are captured by soldiers, who take them to tyrannical dictator Maximillian Von Hammerdance, who demands they aid him in locating ancient ruins which will lead to the source of a fountain of immortality-granting elixir called "unicorn grandeventitall". Jones refuses and Darksoul is nearly executed before being rescued by Shortguy. The three escape, but are quickly recaptured and forced to lead the soldiers to the ruins. Once there however, Jones deliberately misinterprets the runes, directing the soldiers and Hammerdance to the Fountain of Bacon, where they are instantly killed due to insane cholesterol counts. Jones, Shortguy, and Darksoul locate the fountain with the magic liquid, but choose to destroy it so it can never be used for harmful means. Jones asks Darksoul if she wishes to accompany them home, but she politely declines, saying that she yearns for a solo life of adventure. A month later, Jones and Shortguy are vacationing at Disneyplanet when Shortguy stumbles upon a secret passage in a restroom that leads to the discovery of a treasure map. Critical Reception The film was regarded as a commercial failure, only making $980 million worldwide and receiving a 36% on review aggregator Rotten Potatoes. Cut Character There's also a character in this movie called Talking Parrot Alabaster Aurpheus. He gives advice to all the characters in the movie, but you can't see him in the movie itself. The producers ran out of money to insert the CGI parrot into the movie, instead opting to add a plotline about how everyone in the movie is crazy. He's been cut from his own movie- it was supposed to be called NickBot Jones and the Talking Parrot and he would've been in every single shot. That's Hollywood for you. Sequels and Franchise Two more films followed this release, NickBot Jones and the Last Ban, and NickBot Jones and the Kingdom of the Magic Meatballs. A fifth film was announced in 9152 and will reportedly be titled NickBot Jones: Tyranny of Time Lord Gaminghour. It is slated for release late 9153. Appearances * 03/15/19 [watch clip] Category:Expanded Nickiverse